MeetBecause Our Hyung
by NuB iKON
Summary: Disetiap pertemuan mereka selalu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah terduga. iKON Fanfic HanChan BobHyeong [Hanbin / Chanwoo / Jiwon(Bobby) Yunhyeong] Warning YAOI, M/M, BoysLove :v
1. Chapter 1

"_Hyung, _kenapa bisa?" terdengar jelas suara renggekan yang khas akan suara anak kecil di salah satu bilik kamar rumah mini itu.

"Chanwoo _ah, hyung _juga tidak mau membatalkan acara jalan-jalan kita ini, tapi kau tahu lah kekasih _hyung _seperti apa," Chanwoo yang sedari tadi berusaha mencoba membatalkan rencana mendadak kakaknya itu akhirnya pun diam ketika mengingat kelakuan kekasih kakaknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri _hyung_, kita jarang sekali bersama gara-gara kau memiliki kekasih," dan ternyata seorang Jung Chanwoo belum menyerah untuk mengajak kakaknya itu pergi bersamannya.

_Ting...Tong..._

Bel rumah berbunyi, dengan gerakan cepat Yunhyeong bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Chanwoo yang masih merenggek di dalam kamarnya. Melihat kakaknya yang pergi menuju pintu utama lantas membuatnya ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul dari belakang.

"Oh, Chanwoo _ah_, apa kabar?" Chanwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecut melihat senyum khas kekasih kakaknya itu. Kim Jiwon, kekasih kakaknya itu ramah dan baik, tapi asal kau tahu dia benar-benar jahil dan menyebalkan. Mungkin itulah yang disukai kakaknya dari seorang Kim Jiwon.

"Ya sudah, kau jaga rumah baik-baik ya, _hyung _pergi dulu," Yunhyeong diikuti Jiwon melambai pelan kearahnya dan Chanwoo yang langsung diangguki pelan. Pintu tertutup beberapa saat dan kembali di buka dari luar. "oh iya, jika kau ingin keluar bawa kunci itu, jangan letakkan di pot, mengerti?" lagi-lagi Chanwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan diiringi helaan nafas panjang.

_1NuB_

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Chanwoo keluar dari rumahnya lengkap dengan baju tebal nan hangat yang menempel dibadannya karena dinginnya salju yang tidak terlalu lebat turun kemarin malam masih terasa di pagi ini.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakannya dengan Yunhyeong, tempat yang dikunjungi adalah pertokoan di jalan Gangnam. Toko yang pertama dikunjunginya adalah toko buku yang berada tepat di seberang jalan.

Pintu terbuka, tenangnya ruang itu terasa begitu menenangkan, Chanwoo melangkah ke arah timur untuk mencari buku-buku yang bergenre Sci-fi. Dia tidak menyukai kisah percintaan happy ending yang selalu hadir di setiap lembar buku itu, karena iya tahu penulis itu selalu menghayalkan sesuatu yang tinggi atau bisa dikatakan menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia ini, karena tidak pernah ada seorang pangeran yang mau dengan wanita miskin nan jelek. Baiklah lupakan tentang buku seperti itu, karena sepertinya seorang Song Chanwoo ini benar-benar tenggelam dalam deretan buku bergenre kesukaannya itu.

Setelah mendapat beberapa potong buku bacaan, Chanwoo melanjutkan perjalannya ke tempat yang tepat berada di samping toko buku. Musik klasik mulai terdengar ketika ia sampai di depan pintu itu. Suara itu semakin keras tatkala ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang penuh akan box berisi album-album terbaru dari artis-artis ternama.

Tanpa perlu melirik sana sini, ia langsung pergi ke arah sebelah barat toko, untuk mencari album terbaru dari artis yang ia sukai. Tepat ketika ia sampai, album itu hanya tersisa 2 buah, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Chanwoo langsung mengambil salah satunya dan lansung berbalik untuk menuju ke arah kasir, tapi pandangannya terkunci tepat ke arah jendela tembus pandang di sebelah kiri dari pintu untama. Seorang laki-laki yang berjalan pelan ke arah pintu masuk dengan snapback hitam menghadap belakang dan tangan kanan memegang gelas bening setengah kosong yang saat itu langsung di lempar ke tong sampah. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya saja ia seperti merasa tidak asing dengan wajah orang tersebut, tapi rasa-rasanya ia tak mengenalnya.


	2. Kim Hanbin

Main cast : Kim bersaudaranya iKON [ Kim Jiwon dan Kim Hanbin] dan Song bersaudaranya iKON [Song Yunhyeong dan Song Chanwoo -Jung] :v

Genre : Romance, Bromance, Family.

Rating : T

Length : 2/6 (mungkin)

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan, agensi, ortu, dan fans, tapi cerita milik sendiri.

-KH-

Sh*t, aku baru saja datang, dan dia malah langsung pergi dengan alasan 'pergi menemui orang yang spesial jadi kau jaga rumah dan istirahatlah kau pasti lelah, ya kan anak manis'. Hanbin terus mengumpati laki-laki yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya itu, dan tidak memedulikan suruhannya untuk berdiam di rumah dengan alasan harus beristirahat dan sekaligus menjaga rumahnya.

Hanbin tidak terlalu mengenal area yang dilalui ini, karena ia hanya melihat area ini beberapa kali di _compact disc _drama yang selalu di beli oleh sepupunya. Ingat-ingat tentang _compact disc_, salah satu toko yang sepertinya sarang benda itu menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi untuk kunjungan ke tempat itu di simpan untuk nanti, karena perhatiannya jauh lebih ke tempat di mana orang biasa mendapat sesuatu untuk mengenyangkan diri karena sepupunya itu hanya menjemputnya dan langsung pamit pergi meninggalkannya.

Sampai di situ, Hanbin tidak sempat berpikir ingin makan apa, jadi dia hanya memesan sepotong roti dengan 1 gelas minum yang entah apa namanya. Setelah mendapat apa yang di pesan Hanbin langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah kesal. Kesal? Tentu saja. Di brosur potongan roti itu telihat besar, tapi ternyata potong itu benar-benar kecil. Dan hanya tiga kali gigitan dan di tambah ternyata minuman yang di beli itu ternyata tidak cocok dengan rasa roti itu, dan menyebabkan dirinya mual.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu ia dikejutkan dengan seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba membukakannya pintu dan memasukkan jari tangannya di saku celananya –menyelipkan sesuatu, lalu berlalu pergi.

Tak memedulikan apa yang diberikan si gadis, Hanbin langsung masuk dan mulai mencari apa yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi nyatanya benda-benda yang memiliki bentuk bundar dan di bungkus menjadi kotak itu tidak menarik perhatiannya, tapi seorang lelaki manis yang memiliki bola mata bulat menyerupai benda-benda disekitarnya dan dengan kedua tanagan memegang sebuah album yang sedang rencananya akan di cari oleh dirinya –Hanbin.

Beberapa detik saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak asing, lelaki pemegang album itu lah yang pertama mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung menghampiri meja kasir lalu berlalu pergi dari toko itu. Sedangkan Hanbin, dia hanya berdiam diri sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak jauh dari sepupunya, sepupunya? Ntah kenapa ketika melihat orang tadi dia langsung mengingat sepupu anehnya itu.

Setelah mendapat teguran dari sang kasir karena hanya berdiam diri, dia pun langsung pergi mengelilingi ruangan itu dengan sesekali menarik beberapa keping yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

_1NuB_

Setelah mendapat beberapa benda yang di cari Hanbin pun lantas bergegas pulang, walau tadi sempat tersesat karena dia hanya berjalan tanpa arah dan hanya mengandalkan kedua kakinya.

Ketika membuka pintu depan terlihat sepasang sepatu hitam milik sepupunya yang tidak diletekkan pada tempatnya dan berada tepat di dua sudut berbeda. Hanbin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan merapikannya ketika mengingat betapa joroknya manusia yang satu itu.

"Oiy! Kau dari mana saja?" Hanbin yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya itu lantas memukul pelan bahu sepupunya itu dengan kepalan tinju, lalu berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. "aku berkeliling di sekitar sini, dan membeli beberapa benda yang kubutuhkan," "kau tidak membelikanku sesuatu?" pertanyaan itu lantas mendapat cercaan pelan dari mulut seorang Kim Hanbin "membelikan sesuatu untuk seorang Kim Jiwon? Tidak terima kasih!"

Setelah berada di dalam kamarnya, Hanbin teringat ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan di sepupunya itu, tapi sepertinya itu bisa dilakukan lain kali karena ia sendiri tidak ingat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

*TBC*

Waaaaaaaa! nggk disangka-sangka ada yang komen, astaga padahal ini ff abal-abalan XD

Thank's To:

Cwanu: ini udah lanjut yhank's udah komen '-'

yoyu1112: Orangnya bakal terungkap disini, belum kok ini lanjutannya XD

askasufa: haha iya Canu pasti dapet yang terbaik dong, ini udah lanjut XD


End file.
